Marriage
by Puddlemere
Summary: A D/N romance...Daine finally says yes to Numair, but will a kidnapping ruin their plans?
1. Chapter One

Untitled

**Disclaimer: Daine, Numair, Tortall, etc. all belong to Tamora Pierce, and I am in no way trying to steal her characters and infringe on anyone's rights and such.**

### Chapter 1

Daine sighed, leaning back against a tree and watching the albino rabbit she had just healed scamper off into the forest. She was exhausted; the rabbit had been badly injured, and her sweat-soaked clothes didn't make her any more comfortable.

She closed her eyes and her thoughts drifted to Numair Salmalín – or, to be more specific, his marriage proposal. She had been thinking about it for two months, ever since Numair had saved her from those spidrens.

They were both afraid that the other would wake up to see someone they didn't want. Daine was afraid that Numair would see a child where he wanted a woman, and Numair was afraid Daine would find and old man where she wanted a young one. If that were to happen, their marriage would be a trap. Neither of them wanted that.

Daine's acute sense of hearing picked up the soft rustle of grass beside her tree. 

Her eyes snapped open, and she turned her head to see the intruder. Her eyes traveled from the large feet up to the long legs covered with brown riding breeches. Her eyes moved on to the broad-shouldered torso, clothed in a white cotton shirt. They finally found the face, black mane of hair pulled back into a horsetail. The face was dark in complexion, with a long nose.

"Hello, magelet," Numair greeted her softly. 

Daine closed her eyes again and patted the ground beside her. "Come sit."

"If you insist," Numair said with a smile.

"I do."

The mage chuckled and, shaking his head, maneuvered himself into a sitting position. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Numair's large hand moved to enclose Daine's smaller one. During the silence, Daine had been seriously pondering marriage, and had reached a decision.

"Numair," she said confidently.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"I'll marry you."

Numair looked over, startled. "What was that?"

"I _said_ I'll marry you."

"Are you quite sure of this, magelet?"

Daine threw up her hands in exasperation. "Of course I'm sure, you silly dolt? I've spent two months thinking on it; I think I'm certain of what I want. Unless you think I kept you waiting two months just for laughs."

Numair nodded in mock thoughtfulness. "You prove quite a reasonable point. Yes, that's all very well, but are you _sure_?"

Daine rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you." 

"Hmm…maybe it's because you love me?" Numair asked hopefully.

"Well, I s'pose that could be a reason."

Daine rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly at their usual friendly banter.

Numair kissed the top of her head and let the young woman fall asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

### Chapter 2
    
    Daine awoke in the darkness of her room under the boy's dorm in the Rider barracks. Suddenly the door burst open and light flooded the room. A teenage-like Onua burst into the room, with a more composed Buri following.

"Is it true?" Onua squealed happily. "Are you and Numair really getting married?"

Daine answered through a yawn. "Yeah, we are."

Onua squealed again, and Daine grinned at her antics.

"Congratulations," Buri added.

"Thanks, you guys." Daine was getting emotional.

Onua had calmed down considerably, and confided, "I always knew you two would get married. I could feel it in my bones." Her eyes lit up. "Wonderful idea coming on! We'll have a banquet! Must tell King Jonathan!" She ran out the door, dragging Buri behind her and muttering, "Why didn't I think of it before? Brilliant!"

Two shapes—one reptilian and one equine—appeared in the doorway. Kitten and Cloud.

So you're marrying the stork-man, Cloud said with no emotion.

Kitten whistled forlornly.

"What? I'm not _leaving_ you, if that's what you're thinking." Both of the animals brightened at that. "I could never leave you! You'll come with me!" 

I knew that all along, Cloud lied.

*****
    
    Of course, both the king and queen loved the idea of the banquet, and so, the day arrived.

The summer's day was warm and breezy, and the celebration was going to be held outside—until it started raining. It was a light rain, at least, nothing to transportation-crippling. So everything was moved inside again.

Meanwhile, Daine had a maid help her get ready for the banquet. The maid picked out a gorgeous dress for Daine; it complemented her eyes, hair, and figure perfectly.

It was a light shade of sapphire blue silk, with a darker blue petticoat showing beneath the split skirt. A light, gossamer material covered the dress from the empire waist down. The skirt flared out when she twirled, making it look as if she were floating. Short sleeves and a scoop neckline completed the dress. All of the material was light and airy, suited to the warm weather.

Daine also consented to a little makeup and had the maid do her stubborn hair into a neat uptwist, with a few curling tendrils of smoky brown hair left out to frame her face.

She looked in the mirror and saw not herself, but the elegant young woman she was transformed into for balls and banquets.

Numair had also gotten ready, but he had started two hours ago and _still_ had to hurry to meet Daine on time. He was dressed in a green silk shirt with his best black linen breeches. Most of the two hours was spent getting his hair to behave, however.

He knocked on the door of the room where Daine was dressing. The door opened, and Numair drew in a breath. Standing before him was a breathtaking young woman, quite unlike the usual Daine.

"Magelet, you look more exquisite than I've ever seen you."

"Thank you," Daine said, blushing. Then she extended a hand for Numair to kiss. He not only did that, but he also planted little kisses up her are and across her cheek to her lips.

"Shall we?" Numair asked as he offered her his arm. Daine graciously accepted and they made their way to the banquet hall. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: I'm ba-aack! lol. Yes, I have returned and I come bearing a new chapter. Hope you all like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Daine, Numair, Tortall, etc. all belong to Tamora Pierce, and I am in no way trying to steal her characters and infringe on anyone's rights and such.  
  
The ceremony took place outside, in an, open grassy space near the palace. Chairs were set up for the spectators and an exquisite white trellis entwined with ivy and roses was where the bride and groom were supposed to stand.  
  
As Daine walked down the aisle, Numair gazed at her and how beautiful she was. Especially with the sunlight glinting off her hair, making her look as if there was a glowing halo above her head. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with more brilliance than usual, and her skin had a healthy radiance. As the sapphire blue dress she was wearing trailed along the ground, she smiled and looked happier than she ever had before.  
  
Numair also knew she was determined and stubborn, but it only made her more attractive to him. He liked a woman who knew what she wanted and how she was going to get it.  
  
*****  
  
Daine finally arrived at the spot where Numair and King Jonathan were standing. She took her place facing Numair and gazed at him. The dark hair he usually pulled back was let down now, and she liked it like that. It made him look handsome and softened his other features. He was wearing a green silk shirt and his best black breeches.  
  
She admired his intellectual ability and how he could figure out the solution to a problem without breaking a sweat. And he stayed level-headed most of the time, anyway.  
  
*****  
  
As the vows were exchanged, both Daine and Numair could feel the sparks that jumped between them. Then they took each other's hands and kissed. A magical breeze seemed to swirl around them, making Daine's ringlets flutter and both Daine and Numair's hearts ascend to the sky.  
  
*****  
  
Daine and Numair entered the room arm in arm. The banquet hall was full of people, all dressed in their best finery. The couple made their way to the head table, greeting everyone and nodding their heads as they went. When they reached the head table, King Jonathan and Queen Thayet greeted them. Thayet had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I always knew you two would eventually tie the knot," she sniffed. "Oh Goddess, look at me, sniveling all over the place!"  
  
Daine and Numair laughed nervously, because that's what they were—nervous. They had been going to banquets for years, but neither of them was yet truly comfortable with them, especially when they were the reason for the event. They sat down at the head table and waited for Jonathan to make his announcement and get the banquet underway.  
  
Jonathan cleared his throat and said loudly, "Attention please, attention! I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you all to Daine and Numair's wedding banquet. I myself was really quite pleased at their engagement. Both of them have been valuable assets to my kingdom and good friends of mine. So now, without any more remarks on my part, I welcome you to this happy feast." With that, he sat down and everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
Throughout the dinner, neither Daine nor Numair could keep their eyes off the other. It was obvious to all the people who had come to the banquet that they loved each other very much. And that's why when the couple left early, no one complained or wondered why.  
  
There was silence as Daine and Numair walked outside on a path lined with sweet-smelling flowers. All they wanted to do was enjoy each other's company. There was a rustle up ahead of them, but they didn't notice, however, being too wrapped up in the other's company.  
  
Suddenly a large man sprang from the bushes on one side, and a smaller man leaped out from the other side. The smaller man quickly grabbed Daine and covered her mouth, making sure she couldn't scream, then pressed a drug to her nose, knocking her out immediately. He then stuck her behind the bushes so that she was completely hidden.  
  
Meanwhile, the larger man grabbed Numair and deftly tied his hands together behind his back. The man blindfolded Numair and quickly led him away to where three horses were waiting. Numair mounted one, while the men mounted the other two. The large man grabbed the bridle of Numair's horse and they rode off.  
  
"We did good, didn't we, Rob?" the small man asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, we did," Rob replied gruffly. "Now, shut up Alex or I'll shut you up myself. We need to get this guy to Asiya soon or she'll shut us up. Permanently."  
  
"How's she gonna do that, Rob? With a gag, right? Right?"  
  
Rob sighed and rolled his eyes with exasperation. "Yeah, right, with a gag. Now shut up."  
  
"Oh, right, right."  
  
*****  
  
Asiya sighed impatiently. "Argh, where are they? I knew I shouldn't have trusted those nitwits with this job!" she complained to herself. She swiped at her long blonde hair, trying to get it out of her eyes. She paced back and forth and was muttering to herself again when Alex rushed into the room.  
  
"Asiy—er, I mean Your Ladyship! We have the mage!" Asiya stopped abruptly and whipped around.  
  
"Where is he?" she demanded. "Bring him in here, right now!"  
  
"Y-yes, Your Ladyship!" Alex said, flustered. He ran back out of the room.  
  
In no time at all, Alex was back, but this time with Rob pushing Numair along in front of him. They stopped, and Rob slid off the blindfold. 


End file.
